Serious
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: Emily and Paige are studying but things take a turn and guess who walks in!
1. Chapter 1

Emily opens her front door while Paige follows her was almost 8'o clock and they planned on just having their first time but decided against it but the way they are looking at each other it might just change their minds. Paige takes off her jacket revealing a nice tank top that shows Paige's bra at the side. Emily looks at Paige up and down. Paige notices Emily starring and decides to ask.

"What?"

" Nothing you just look really hot in that shirt."

Paige blushed at her girlfriends comment. They walked upstairs to Emily's room and laid Emily's bed and began their homework. Paige at up against the head board of Emily's bed and Emily sat right next to her. For a second Emily but down her book and turned to Paige who was deeply into her chemistry book. Emily smiled at her girlfriend who wasn't even paying attention she kisses Paige's neck. Paige looks at Emily and kisses lightly on the lips the kiss was so slow and passionate at first then things heated up. Emily slipped her toung in Paige's mouth earning a moan from her girlfriend. Before Paige knew it Emily was on top of her. Emily's hands slowly slid up Paige's shirt felling her stomach but they wanted more connection but that hasn't really happened because most of their make out sessions were clothes on and above the waist it wasn't really a rule they just didn't think they were ready. Emily rested heads were rested on top of Emily pulled away resting her head against Paige's.

"Can…..can I." asked Emily

Paige nodded her head not being able to speak. They started kissing again slow small ones Emily took off Paige's shirt. Emily looked at Paige's body she couldn't believe how beautiful her girlfriend was. Paige took off Emily's shirt and took in the sight of her girlfriend. Paige kissed her girlfriend and went back to where they left off. Then all they hear is Emily's door bust open. It was just Hanna.

"Oh my God I am so sorry."

Hanna immediately closed her eyes Emily got off of Paige and they both put back on their shirts. Emily was the first one to speak.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I said sorry."

Emily rolled her eyes at Hanna. Emily looked back at Paige who was putting her stuff away in her bag.

"Hey you don't have to leave."

"No its okay it is getting late anyways I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Paige gave Emily a quick but it was more than quick it got intense quickly also forgetting that Hanna is there.

"Hey hello I am still here"

Paige pulled away, kissed Emily on the cheek, waved to Hannah, and then left. Emily looks back at Hanna who gives her a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing it looks like things with you and Paige are getting serious."

"No we're not."

"Em are you kidding me if I hadn't walked in things would've gotten serious."

"So?"

"Wait so you two have already…"

"Oh no we haven't done it yet."

"So you haven't even talked about."

"We have talked about it and we were going to tonight but then you came barging in."

"So you two are serious?

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Serious part 2 **

Emily and Hanna go to the brew to meet up with spencer and aria .

Hanna: You'll never believe what happened when I went to get Emily!

Spencer: What?

Emily: Hanna don't.

Aria: Come on Em it can't be that embarrassing.

Emily sighs in defeat.

Hanna: Emily and Paige were going to have their 1st time together and when I got there things were pretty heated.

Emily: Okay okay enough they don't need to know that much.

Spencer: Wait you and Paige haven't done it yet?

Emily: No we were but someone walked in and interrupted.

Hanna: Sorry but it was Spencer who told me to get you and bring you here.

Aria: Em you should be happy it was Hanna instead of your mom.

Emily: True but Hanna could've at least knocked.

Hanna: I thought you'd be studying not having sex.

Spencer: So you and Paige are pretty serious huh.

Emily: Why is everyone asking me that?

Aria: We want to know if Paige is really the person you want to be with forever or short term.

Emily: I really love her and we have talked about moving in together soon and getting married so I guess we are serious.

That's when Emily gets a text from Paige.

Hey babe I need to show you something it's important the girls can come to if they want. - Paige

Emily: Paige has a surprise for me she said you guys could come if you want.

Spencer: Sure we'll come.

Emily and the girls leave the brew and follow an address paige gave them Emily decided to ride with Spencer.

Spencer: What surprise do you think Paige has for you?

Emily: I have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria get to the address it was a beautiful house. It was baby blue, had a beautiful garden with roses, lilies, tulips, and Japanese cherry blossoms in the front. The house is big it was definitely too big for 2 teenagers to live in.

Hanna: Wow this house is nice.

Spencer: This is better than my house.

Hanna: Way Better than your house Spence.

Spencer: Hurtful.

Aria: She's right.

They walk up to the door step and ring the doorbell. It was soon answered by Paige.

Emily: Hey.

Paige: Hey, Come in.

Emily and the other girls walked into the house. It was even bigger in the inside. The kitchen had nice granite top counters and glass cabinets. The living room was filled with gorgeous maroon furniture. Emily turned to Paige.

Emily: Paige what is all of this?

Paige: It's for us Emily I bought it with the money I have been saving up for a motorcycle.

Emily: You didn't have to do that.

Paige: I wanted to do it for us.

Emily: Why is it so big if there are only 2 of us?

Paige: There are 10 rooms so I thought that maybe Aria, Hanna, and Spencer would want to stay with us maybe even Toby and Caleb if that's alright with you.

Emily: It's perfect but how are you going to keep up the rent?

Paige: We're not renting it I bought it and my parents are paying the mortgage until get a real job and the rest of you guys could chip in.

Hanna: Paige you are the best.

Aria: Seriously.

Spencer: Thank you.

Paige: No problem.

Hanna: So when should we move the stuff in?

Paige: It's already done I had some help from the parents, Toby, Jake, and Caleb.

Aria: Jake is here too?

Paige: Yeah, go find your rooms the boys are in the rooms you stay in.

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer go to find their boyfriends.

Emily: I noticed something.

Paige: What is that?

Emily: There are only 8 people living in this house and we are pairing in two's so that is a total of 4 rooms but there are 10 rooms.

Paige: In case any of us have kids.

Emily: You want kids?

Paige: Of course I do I love children, do you?

Emily: Yeah I want kids but only with you.

Emily kisses Paige lightly on the lips then it got a little heated their tongues battling for dominance. Then Emily pulled away.

Emily: Want to go to the room?

Paige: Are you sure you want to do this?

Emily: Yeah I'm sure.

They steal kisses from each on the way to the bedroom. Emily pushes Paige back on the bed and straddles her waist. Emily started trailing kisses down Paige's neck. She pulled away for a short second to take Paige's shirt off then Paige takes off Emily's shirt. Emily starts kissing the newly exposed skin. Paige takes in the exposed parts of Emily. Their eyes connect looking at each other for reassurance. They nod to each other and finally have their first time together.


End file.
